


No Money?  Get Sucking.

by RaitaWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Homeless Keith, Homeless Lance, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Shiro is daddy, barber, poor boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaitaWriter/pseuds/RaitaWriter
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is the well known, best barber of the entire city.  What city?  Don't ask.  But he is really good at it.  Keith Kogane and Lance McClain are his best, and most frequent customers, always asking Shiro to "Surpise them".  They, however, are the poorest of the poor.  So how do they pay for their amazing, and EXPENSIVE, haircuts?  Well...No money?  Get sucking.





	No Money?  Get Sucking.

**Author's Note:**

> An amazing person in one of my Voltron group chats on kik wanted an AU where Shiro is a barber and Lance and Keith suck his dick for payment. Here we go!~
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, this will be the SHORTEST CHAPTER. I'm totally not falling behind in my college classes.

"Nng...Ha...ahhhh...." Shiro moans quietly as his exposed member is sucked by Keith Kogane. His tongue moves along his shaft quick, yet lovingly. "God damn it I'm going to-"

Shiro's cock explodes into Keith's mouth, only to have his semen swallowed soon after leaving. Keith smirks as he silently cleans off Shiro. Shiro pants slightly, breathing out before regaining his composure. As he sees Keith's hair falling to the ground, the thought dawns on him. How the hell did this start? Not only Keith, but one of his other customers, began to pay him in blow jobs due to their financial standing. But why...was it still continuing to go on as such?


End file.
